Fête de fous
by xDinghy
Summary: Crackfic - OS - Deux jours pour offrir à Nyxox la fête que même ses rêves trouveraient inconcevable. Challenge accepté.


**Bonjour les gars !**

**Ceci est une crack fic, âme sensible s'abstenir. Les autres, je vous invite à me rejoindre dans l'ascenseur de l'enfer.**

**OS écrit pour l'anniversaire de mon amie Nyxox (coucou !). J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient (mis à part moi même).<strong>

* * *

><p>-Dans deux jours ? s'épouvanta Gentle.<p>

Nyxox grimaça, elle allait finir par avoir la migraine avec cet appel Skype. Elle se massa doucement les tempes.

-Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? s'étonna Merle à son tour.

-J'assume pas… Tu imagines ? Vingt ans quoi. Je me sens vieille, surtout par rapport à vous, soupira-t-elle.

-Depuis quand notre petite différence d'âge à une importance ? Et puis vingt ans c'est quoi ? Même pas un quart d'une vie ! Tu vas voir, ce sera la meilleure journée de ta vie, s'enthousiasma Dinghy. Par contre, va falloir qu'on se bouge le cul, deux jours ce n'est pas beaucoup.

L'ainée sourit timidement :

-Désolée… Au moins vous saurez pour l'année prochaine.

Merle regarda l'heure et déclara d'un ton las :

-Il est une heure du mat'. Faut que j'y aille si je veux réussir à me lever demain.

_Little Merle a raccroché._

-Elle a raison. Bonne nuit les filles !

_Gentle Slave a raccroché._

-Toi aussi tu m'abandonnes ? plaisanta Nyxox.

-J'ai cours demain moi !

-Je rigole hein ! Va dormir, ce serait dommage de t'endormir pendant que ton prof parle.

-Bonne nuit !

_Dinghy a raccroché._

Cette dernière éteint son ordinateur, un petit sourire plaqué sur son visage, se dirigea vers son lit et s'effondra.

* * *

><p>Une alarme retentit et la main de Dinghy s'abattit sur son réveil. Elle jeta un coup d'œil : vendredi, sept heures.<p>

-Faudrait vraiment que j'aille dormir plus tôt marmonna-t-elle.

L'adolescente se traîna hors de sa chambre pour se préparer.

* * *

><p>Merle était dans le bus, ses écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles, écoutant une chanson de Yéyé, quand elle eut une idée géniale. Elle sortit son portable de sa poche et envoya rapidement un message à Gentle et Dinghy.<p>

_Merle : Il faut qu'on invite des vidéastes à son annif'._

_Dinghy : T'es tarée ? Ils ne voudront jamais venir !_

_Gentle : On ne sait même pas comment les contacter…_

_Merle : Mais si on y arrive, ce serait carrément stylé._

_Dinghy : C'est mon arrêt, je vous laisse. *cœur*_

* * *

><p>Dinghy trouva que la journée passa particulièrement lentement, elle enchaina les cours dans des bâillements à peine dissimulés et quand la sonnerie retentit, elle faillit tomber de sa chaise. Une amie l'interpella pour lui poser une question et, étant dotée d'une grande amabilité, elle lui répondit vaguement :<p>

-Pas le temps, je dois faire quelque chose.

À peine ses fesses posées sur un siège du bus, la brune entama ses recherches, trouva quelques adresses email, ma foi, assez intéressantes et rédigea les messages les plus élaborés qu'elle put.

* * *

><p>-Alors, nourriture, j'ai. Boissons, c'est bon. Musique, parée…<p>

Merle barra une à une les nombreuses choses présentes sur sa liste. Elle voulait vraiment que tout soit parfait, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'était démenée une grande partie de la nuit pour trouver tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle lâcha un énorme soupir de soulagement quand la dernière ligne devint noire. Elle allait enfin pouvoir se reposer.

* * *

><p>Gentle vérifia une dernière fois, si elle avait bien rangé toutes les armes dans ses valises, les autres avaient toujours voulu voir sa collection d'armes. Ce week-end s'annonçait prometteur, ça, elle en était sûre.<p>

* * *

><p>-Maman ? s'époumona Dinghy. Tu es prête ? Il ne faudrait pas que je manque le train. Ce n'est pas tout près la Picardie.<p>

-Tu n'aurais pas pu te faire des amies en Belgique ? Ça aurait été plus pratique, ronchonna sa mère.

Une notification sur son portable la fit sursauter, elle le déverrouilla et sourit de toutes ses dents.

_? : C'est ok._

_Dinghy : Parfait._

-C'est compliqué, mais je ne regrette pas. Allez, viens !

* * *

><p>Dinghy regarda sa carte, elle était bien au bon endroit. Les autres devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Elle s'assit sur un banc, contemplant le ciel orangé d'un air pensif, juste pour se reposer quelques minutes, elle était vraiment fatiguée. Elle avait passé une très longue nuit et avait à peine pu fermer l'œil. Ses paupières étaient tombantes.<p>

* * *

><p>Merle marchait rapidement vers le point de rendez-vous. Elle avait vraiment hâte de rencontrer ses amies, c'est à peine si elle ne sautillait pas. Quand elle aperçut Dinghy endormie sur un banc, elle esquissa un sourire. Elle s'approcha et se jeta sur elle qui se réveilla brutalement en balbutiant vaguement des menaces de mort à la personne qui avait osé troubler son sommeil. Quand cette dernière se rendit enfin compte de la présence de Merle, elle se releva et la serra de toutes ses forces.<p>

-C'est carrément mieux en vrai, soupira-t-elle.

-On ne m'attend pas pour le câlin groupé ? demanda Gentle qui venait d'arriver.

Gentle était un peu plus âgée que ses deux amies et elle les dépassait de quelques centimètres. Elle s'approcha un air niais collé sur le visage et dit :

-Alors, vous êtes prêtes pour la fête ?

* * *

><p>Nyxox venait d'enfiler quelques habits à l'arrache, elle était impatiente de découvrir ce que ses amies avaient prévu pour elle. Elle descendit les escaliers afin d'aller se chercher une nouvelle boîte de nouilles chinoises, elle n'avait rien mangé depuis ses céréales nocturnes et elle avait vraiment faim. Elle alluma la lumière qui l'aveugla quelques secondes et quand elle les rouvrit, elle n'en cru pas ses yeux. Merle, Gentle, Dinghy et une bonne dizaine de vidéastes étaient présents, juste là, sous ses yeux, en bas de ses escaliers, dans sa cave. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser que tout cela était réel.<p>

-Joyeux anniversaire ! hurlèrent-ils tous en cœur.

Nyxox sauta le reste des marches et atterrit d'une manière très artistique.

-Quelle entrée, commenta Gentle.

À peine ses mots prononcés, que la plus âgée disparu sous plusieurs masses, ses trois amies s'étaient précipitées sur elle.

-Les filles, je suis super contente, mais vous m'étouffez.

-J'avais tellement hâte, tu n'imagines même pas ! s'exclama Dinghy.

-Ça oui, on a dû la droguer pour qu'elle se calme, soupira Merle, mais en fait, ça n'a fait qu'empirer son cas.

-C'est pas vrai ! En plus je vais bien, râla la plus jeune.

-Viens, on va te faire visiter ta fête.

Elles arrivèrent devant la scène.

-Mais… C'est Yéyé ? bubulla* la plus âgée. D'ailleurs, comment avez-vous réussi à faire venir tout ce monde chez moi ?

-Ça, c'est mon petit secret, déclara Dinghy. Bon je te laisse un moment, je pars à la recherche de Brr, ta tronçonneuse.

-Attends-moi, demanda Gentle en se lançant à la poursuite de son amie. Il faut absolument que je te montre mon katana !

Merle et Nyxox regardèrent la scène d'un air dépité, se demandant encore ce qui venait de se passer. Elles étaient tellement perturbées qu'elles n'entendirent pas Victor arriver.

-Elle est sympa votre petite fête, et bon anniversaire Nyx**. Sinon, où sont parties les autres ? Je les ai vues passer presque en courant.

-Elles sont parties chercher des armes, soupira la plus grande.

-Des armes ? Où ça ? cria le vidéaste.

Les deux filles montrèrent l'endroit vers lequel elles étaient parties et Victor se hâta dans cette direction. Merle fit un coup de coude à Nyxox et lui indiqua un coin de la pièce.

-Regarde par-là, dit-elle.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, puis regarda sa montre avant de répondre.

-Récapitulons, il est midi et ils sont déjà bourrés ?

Effectivement, Mathieu était en train d'échanger un baiser passionné avec Antoine.

-Ils en ont trop pris gr… Oh une licorne !

Nyxox n'en croyait vraiment pas ses yeux. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Ses très nombreuses pensées furent interrompues.

-Ça ne sentirait pas un peu le brûlé ? s'interrogea Gentle qui venait d'arriver.

-Bob ! Ma cave !

Bob se tenait devant un grand feu en souriant.

-Sortez enfin ! Je vais éteindre le feu, cria l'hôte.

Tous les invités se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Et au bout de quelques seaux d'eau, la maison était saine et sauve.

-Je crois qu'on devrait repasser ce soir, pour te laisser le temps de digérer la situation.

-Revenez dans une heure, je serai de nouveau sur pied.

Le groupe s'éloigna et la voix de Bob se fit ouïr :

-Dites-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu Fanfan ?

-Oups, je crois qu'on a oublié des personnes là-bas, déclara Merle en se mordant la lèvre.

* * *

><p>Nyxox ferma la porte et s'affala sur son canapé. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête et vit le Patron en train de refermer sa braguette.<p>

-Je t'ai laissé une petite surprise en bas gamine.

La fille se précipita dans la cave et découvrit Dinghy en pleurs à côté d'un Fanta évanoui. Elle donna un claque au garçon qui se réveilla et l'envoya trouver son collègue. Elle revint auprès de son amie.

-Oh ma pauvre, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

La petite renifla et murmura :

-Non, j'aimerais juste avoir un câlin.

Touchée, Nyxox la prit dans ses bras et son cœur manqua un battement quand elle se blottit contre elle.

-Sinon je veux bien que tu me détaches aussi.

-Ou alors je pourrais te laisser là, dit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

-T'es pas sérieuse.

-Oh si. Tu es dorénavant mon cadeau d'anniversaire !

Et depuis ce jour, Dinghy reçoit quotidiennement la visite de Nyxox dans la cave de cette dernière.

* * *

><p>*Bubuller : (vient du langage courant des fans de la catégorie Web Shows) faire des bulles, être émoustillé.<p>

**Parce que j'aime te perturber Nyxox. «3

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà...<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça me fait vraiment trèèès plaisir !**

**Mon Twitter: marierossetto1**

**Coeur, câlins et cookies, **

**Dinghy**


End file.
